forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Orc Pass
| name = Dead Orc Pass | alt spelling = | aliases = | type = Mountain pass | region = Rauvin Mountains, Old Delzoun | size = | elevation = | depth = | capital = | largest city = | georefs = | demonym = | population = | races = Orcs | languages = | religion = Gruumsh | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Dead Orc Pass was a narrow pass in the Rauvin Mountains in the Silver Marches. It was one of the few ways through the mountains that were traversable by traders and others travelers. Geography Dead Orc Pass was a narrow cleft between two mountains on the west (Mount Jaws and Mount Gaeram) and two mountains on the east (Faerang's Doom and Mount Tolzrin). The pass connected Adbar Run (north) to Sundabar Vale (south). . Below (south of) the pass, the River Rauvin appeared to begin as a series of waterfalls at Rainbow Gorge (although in fact the river began much further north and traveled beneath the mountains). Within the mountains were the Rauvinheart caverns, which stretched for miles on either side of the pass. These caverns were connected to the surface at various points along the pass. Description The highest part of the pass was located in the middle of the pass, where the desolate ground came together in a "saddle." In the middle of the pass was a small, steep-sided lake called the "Black Pool" (60 feet by 30 feet, 30 feet deep) that was infected by a blinding sickness and contained the remains of many of the orcs' victims. Not far from the lake was the "Fang of Skulls," a sharp rock pinnacle where orcs often displayed their victims' skulls. History The pass was named by a human who saw the aftermath of a great battle between the Heart Takers and the Tornskulls orc tribes. In the , Drizzt Do'Urden first fled the Underdark into Dead Orc Pass. Politics The Tornskull orc tribe claimed the pass as their territory. However, as their home was many miles to the west, they did not spend much time patrolling the pass, especially in the winter and summer. Trade Although the pass was a straight shot between Citadel Adbar and Sundabar, most traders avoided this route because of the high number of orcs and opted for traveling through the Cold Vale north of the Rauvin Mountains instead. The pass was open year-round because of the geothermal heat of Rainbow Gorge. Notable Locations * Fang of Skulls: This fang-shaped tor was adorned with the skulls of those slain by the Tornskull orcs. Appendix Appearances Novels * Sojourn References de:Toter Ork Pass Category:Canyons Category:Valleys Category:Locations in the Rauvin Mountains Category:Locations in Old Delzoun Category:Locations in Luruar Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations